


【翻译】Vol.10【63話完】

by ikanaoto



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikanaoto/pseuds/ikanaoto





	【翻译】Vol.10【63話完】

*注：任何帶框文字翻譯時均以“——”引述，無框文字以“【】”標注，同一分鏡框內容連續行排列，不同分鏡框內容以空行區隔，繁體方便嵌字。

+++++++卷首語  
P4  
【那時 污濁的 高密度

半吊子的 雌雄同體（gynandromorph）

風的咆哮 叫喊 輕蔑 戲言與哄笑  
它們的嗥叫

薔薇  
鑽石的24面  
影射 譏諷 琢磨

那些  
與無線電 波長調和的雜音  
被警笛聲驅走。

它們  
上升至他們的軌道。

那僅是你  
試著稍加行動的時刻。

他們 與海 相連】

+++++++60話  
P9  
——『YI XING』  
是棟蛇壱星？  
——棟蛇流星的兒子？

——我啊  
——可是對你父親厭惡得不得了呢

——壱星…那個人…——  
——啊啊…  
——赤股，就連你也知道啊？

——乍看上去是高級的中間種 其實根本無法躋身重種行列  
【雖說如此 這异常的壓制力又是怎麽回事】

P10  
【身為『半重種』的我們 無法感知這男人的魂元】  
——你們 從出生到現在才上幾年級？

——是何等無知  
——何等傲慢

——你不覺得 就因爲父母給了『高級車』  
連駕照都拿不到的孩子 也在隨意操縱自己的『性能』嗎？  
——這不才剛開始看操作說明嘛？

P11  
——可別小看大人哦

P12  
——我是心理輔導老師壬生  
——請多指教！

——我在一樓的心理諮詢室常駐  
——大家不論何時都可以來玩哦！

P13  
——明眼人都能出他在害怕…  
——嘴唇都一片煞白了…  
——他還要這樣上完一整節課嗎

【為什麼 無法看穿他】

【如果是在往常 別說魂元 所有一切，都無所遁形 既無法掩藏  
就算被掩藏起來 也像拆毀積木一樣易如反掌】

【束縛著金森老師的】  
【是這個男人】

P14  
【如果不摧毀壬生】  
【就不能觸碰那個被束縛圍困的人】

——好想現在立刻就把他從這裏帶走

【招手】×2  
——你喜歡上誰了呀？  
——被發現了  
——對方是誰 他全都知道

P15  
【從昨天到今天 被窮追不捨到這個份上真是…】  
——不行 得清醒一點  
——我都是成年人了 自己的事情必須自己好好善後…

【你還是個孩子  
只是誤解了什麼是戀愛】

【我必須要保護他】  
【叮——咚——】  
【噹——】  
【咚——】

——棟蛇！

【壬生老師❤】  
【尖叫】×2  
【壬生老師——❤】

P16  
【過來！】

——逃走了…！

P18  
——老師  
——棟蛇同學！  
你對我根本沒什麼特別的想法！！  
——你對我的所謂感情 在青春期很常見 只是種短暫的成長經歷！！

——是錯覺！  
——明白了嗎！？

——我理解你因爲自己的男人 對我倆的關係窮追不捨 而陷入恐慌狀態  
——冷靜點老師

P19  
——真是有夠笨啊  
——剛才那樣  
——對那個男人來說完全是反效果吧

——你拉著我的手 看起來就像要私奔一樣了誒？

————…不  
——我有點  
【嚇——】  
——慌亂…

——我倒是感覺挺痛快的哦  
——能向那個男人炫耀一下

——冷靜下來吧老師  
——又不是你對我出手的

——是我自己輕易墜入情網  
——這不正是你說的 青春期常有的一種成長經歷嗎？

P20  
——不過 這並不是錯覺  
——我喜歡你

——明明我對老師的愛慕之情 已經不自主地滿溢了  
還能說是因為我把你當做懲罰對象嗎？

——「喜歡」…什麼的  
——既然如此  
要怎麼做 才能停止呢？

——老師？

——沒關係…  
——我  
——會從學校辭職…  
——哈？  
——你在說什麼…

P21  
——你沒有任何過錯  
——只要你說「什麼都沒有了」

——就能圓滿解决…——

【緊抓】

——冷靜點 金森  
——你只是被我求愛了啊？  
——你只要說 是被學生戲弄了 事情就能平息了  
別慌啊

——沒關係的  
——當老師什麼的淨是壓力 從一開始我就不適合  
——我會搬走 遠離這裡

P22  
——遠離這裡是哪裡  
——你哪都不准去  
——說啊！

——可是…  
——我控制不了自己…  
——被發現了…

——因為我喜歡…  
——棟蛇同學

P23  
——你覺得我聽完這些還會放你走嗎？

【啪哩】  
——真是個傻瓜

P24  
——啊！  
【是女朋友嗎？？】  
——不好意思 接個電話  
【女中學生真是不得了…】  
——啊啊 是我  
——我嗎？  
——現在？  
——在帝大附屬學校

——龍蔚 你有在好好工作嗎？  
——「墓碑」開始崩壞了哦？

——犬飼！  
————…家的兒子

——現在立刻給我去找那兩個人！

+++++++61話  
P25  
——棟蛇…  
——想吐的感覺…  
——哈…？

——好奇怪啊  
——完全沒有了

【左蹭】  
【右蹭】

P26  
——好高興啊  
——這就是老師的身體嗎

——棟蛇…

【握住】

P27  
——這個是我哦  
——我終于抓住你了

P28  
【咚——】

P29  
【啪哩】×3

——棟蛇  
————…手臂…  
——金森！？

——手臂它……——  
【咚唦…】

【簡直 像被閃電 擊中了 一樣】

P30  
【與 你 相連】

——啊  
這個  
——不妙啊  
——被墓碑入侵了

——金森先生的體重還不到100kg吧？  
——應該是58kg左右吧  
【心理諮詢室】  
——最壞的情况是半邊校舍被摧毀

——要把他關進體育館之類的地方  
讓他自爆嗎？  
——別那樣  
我會將他送上去的  
——學生的避難工作呢？  
——那種發通知的閑工夫

——沒有呢  
——畢竟逼近石棺的速度太快了

——犬飼來電話了！  
——他們可能在體育館後面！

P31  
——鶴乙在你身邊嗎  
——讓他接電話！  
——他在跑外勤 不在我這

——無論如何都給我趕快聯繫上鶴乙  
沒有那傢夥的許可 最後也沒法處理

【叮鈴】

——給我趕快告訴鶴乙 他丈夫（爸爸）就要被炸死了

——總之  
——你先冷靜下來

——我這 會一邊監控  
——一邊告訴你操作步驟  
——儘量避免最糟糕的事態發生吧

P32  
——棟蛇！

——犬飼…！？

【我可是在校內找了個遍！】  
【哈】×2  
——金森怎麽了？  
是昏倒了嗎？

——你…  
——你手臂上…是什麼…？

P33  
——壱星！！

——愛美  
————…壬生

——我開了揚聲器  
鏡頭能看見嗎？  
——可以  
——金森的意識水平是Ⅲ-3昏睡  
——能看出魂現的一部分已經等離子化

——別碰他！！  
——你閉嘴照我們說的做  
——沒時間了

P34  
——簡而言之  
——你倆現在是『炸彈』  
——手臂是『導火索』  
——這樣下去的話 半邊校舍要被摧毀了

——你想幫助金森老師吧？  
——你深愛著他  
——畢竟都到了能撬開『墓碑』的地步了呢

+++++++62話  
P35  
——炸彈是…——  
——喂 愛美  
【擋】  
——該離開這了

P36  
【撲通】

——壬生先生 我們先告辞了  
不好意思啊棟蛇 我得優先護衛主人  
——啊——給我把愛美抱走 越遠越好

——你這傢夥…  
是斑目家的人嗎  
——閉嘴  
——炸彈開始解體了

——《他的眼被破壞了》  
【竄起】

P37  
【卟呲】

——束縛正被…  
完全可視化…  
——這…——  
是現實嗎…？  
——這可不是隨意就能變得可見的  
——是本大爺  
我  
——為了工作便利 在描繪透視圖

——所謂自如地控制自己就是如此  
——你以爲霸淩、 剝削他人、 與人做做愛 就就叫“工作”嗎？  
——不多學著點是成不了大人的啊 小鬼

P38  
【终于…】

【明明終於 能用這手臂 將他鎖在懷中了…】

【自那天起 終於傳達到了】  
【明明 終於能觸碰到了】

——不行了  
——已經錯過時機了  
——龍蔚  
——現在立刻停下工作  
——向體育館轉移  
——這樣還能減少點損失

——來引爆《雷神》吧  
——砍掉我的手臂！！

P39  
——他是無辜的…——

——這并不是物理上的問題 金森先生的魂現已經開始與你相融…  
——我只能說你夠膽量 小鬼

——但是、 我可沒心思跟你一起殉情  
——至少讓我拖延一下惡化進程吧

——還耍帥的話 你會死的哦？  
——喂！！  
——鶴乙還沒到嗎！？

P40  
——幫我告訴他『你是我的唯一』  
——『我至死都會愛著你』

——不…  
——那個  
——打斷一下

——小鶴  
——現在  
——正在「想要小鶴當後妻」  
——大金主巡迴診療中

——現在立馬讓鶴乙給我接電話！！  
——冷靜點  
——在我眼看著要被炸死的節骨眼上！！他已經在尋找巴結下一任的小●鶏了！？

——什麼鬼診療啊！  
——●雞檢查嗎！？  
【啪沙】  
——冷靜啦

【冷…】  
——聽好了！給我告訴鶴乙！！『要是我死了 絕對要把你一起拖下陰間 嘎吱嘎吱搗爛你的後穴 讓你拉不了○！！絕不許再口除我以外男人的小○鶏！！』明白了嗎  
——壬生…  
——你…

P41  
——已經結婚了？  
——是又怎樣！！  
——臭小鬼  
——這個年紀 我這麼帥氣的醫生 怎麼可能是單身啊

——我要宰了你…  
——金森呢 只是玩玩嗎！？

——不甘心啊？  
【哼】  
——那好 要是我不採取措施的話 現在立馬能讓大家一起炸死  
——你要怎麼辦？ 要和最喜歡的老師 一起消失嗎？

【叮噔】  
【噹咚】

P42  
——全校學生請注意  
——請立刻到操場集合 不要慌张  
【騷動】  
——是演習嗎×3  
【騷動】  
——避難路線已確認安全  
——請大家迅速到操場避難

【避難演習？】  
——有人通知了普通人？

【唦啦】  
——哎呀 最近做的夢不吉利啊  
——夢見母校有恐怖分子要引爆炸彈  
——父……

P43  
——父親…  
——自己的兒子竟然是恐怖分子  
——真是噩夢啊

【飄落】

——鶴乙…？

P44  
——咚——

——哎呀  
【啪嗞】  
——御神門

【啪嗞】  
——給我滾開  
——廢物

P45  
——住手御神門！  
別浪費時間了！  
——棟蛇流星！  
你在那一步也別動 靠近的話會被除掉的！！

——卷尾大人  
——將他運送過來  
——《懸浮於空中》（希臘語）

P46  
——跟我來  
——沒人預測到這種情況嗎？  
【噗】

————…也就是說 我現在、自然是這裡演算能力最高的  
【抽動】  
——住手！鶴乙！  
——別去招惹他了！

P47  
——做噩夢可能是因為工作筋疲力盡了吧？——…我是這麼認為的哦  
——該休個假了呢

——用從容的內心來防備最糟糕的未來

——卷尾大人？  
就算是你？  
——也別想騙過我的眼睛哦  
——就算這群人狡猾而巧妙地在隱藏

——你也已經 不是斑目卷尾了

P48  
——而是我的

——斑目春基

——歡迎回來 春基  
——我好想見你啊

——真是過了個漫長的休假啊

+++++++63話  
P51  
——糟糕… 真的假的…  
——完全聽不懂 他們在說什麼…

P52  
【但是 我知道】

【憑本能就知道 在這裏的 無一例外 都是我的敵人】

P53  
【手腳捆縛、被關押在裡面】

【在這難以喘息似的 束縛裏】

【將我的老師變成箱中之物 想讓他窒息】  
【花時間折磨他 要將他活埋】

【這些傢夥 正處心積慮要從我這搶走老師】

P54  
——引導著繞過去吧  
——流星  
幫我引導你兒子穿過你的支配區域 直到我的勢力範圍  
——照現在這樣他連我們發出的聲音都聽不懂吧

——要和這種的傢伙對話啥的！！請通過我或犬飼來！！  
——現在讓我集中精神處理問題  
——冷靜點鶴乙  
——我也不能再多靠近卷尾一步了

——他能輕易與你産生共振吧？  
——正因爲能輕易地與你的魂元同調 才橫行胡鬧到這種地步

——他連你 都能取而代之了 不是嗎？

P55  
——表面是不錯

——但是 愛還不够

——心也是

——光模仿形式 什麽都成不了  
——只能淪爲徒有其表的伽藍佛堂罷了

P56  
——我心中對你滿滿的愛  
——遍布每個角落 你難道都忘了嗎？

——將被愛的蜜月 往這具身體…——  
【嘁】  
——我想和他談談…  
——他的行動原理（目的）還有待探明

——就算放任不管 他也會到你身邊哦  
——通過胡亂啃食我內部的方式  
——我就是如此創造他的

P57  
——你都做了些什麼  
——能默許你兒子做到這種程度 太不正常了  
——他母親是個什麼樣的女人？你也終於能抱女人了？  
——真令人驚訝

——金森身上 可是來自我們的「上位者」的 先天性的高度束縛  
——在出生于世前 就被放入了石棺  
——我們充其量只是在保養棺的表層 干涉不了內部束縛

——我們只要將石棺 平安無事地運送上去就够了  
——要擔心的 是像你兒子那樣掘墓 引發炸彈裝置哦  
——兒子都教不好嗎 給我有點廉恥心吧！

——凈給我增加工作！就因為你們的問題 連我們都要失去上頭的信賴了！  
——一點都沒變呢 鶴乙  
——工作過頭  
——自信過剩  
——天性太喜歡自虐 痛苦也不懂得適可而止 真是天生的受虐狂呢

P58  
——你啊，最好讓你丈夫診察一下  
——後續的我來接手 你就乖乖回去喝點鎮靜劑 稍微休息一下吧

——哈？

——棟蛇！  
——不好意思 有點得意忘形了  
——太久沒和大家見面 高興過頭了呢

————…不過 連這種情况都沒發生的話  
——到死 我都只能安靜地 不去接觸卷尾 也不會與你們再會  
——就這樣了此餘生了

————…老師  
【都束縛成這樣了 還說什麽炸彈】

P59  
——我不會把老師交給任何人

——都是你們的錯  
——讓我對「春基已經死了」這種話深信不疑

——我才像傻瓜一樣接受跟卷尾的接觸禁令 老老實實地將侍奉貫徹到底  
——真過分啊  
【你們】

【嘶…】  
【所有人】

P60  
——鶴乙…！！  
【都給我消失吧】

——卷尾大人！！

P61  
【嗖】×4

P62  
【咚】×3  
【增益】

——喂喂 開什麽玩笑！？  
——部署6面武裝防禦墻！  
都多久沒見過全身防禦墻了！

——這不是「雷神」！是不可分操作爆擊（原子彈）！  
——你逗我！？在這條時間軸上 這樣的武器根本不存在！

【咻——】  
——是因爲石棺打開了

P63  
——父親…？

——那副樣子…  
——束縛在全身…

——這是怎麼回事  
【唰】

——棺墓打開 各種各樣的東西都洩漏了出來  
——是啊  
——透過原本所在的時間 將屬過去的武器 召喚到這邊來

——就像是  
——墓碑要守護你的兒子一樣

P64  
——嘿  
——壱星  
——初次見面 我叫斑目春基

【嘭】  
【咻】

【驟 停】

【漂浮】

P65  
【嗶——】  
【迸飛】

——…唔  
【驟停】

——不要反抗人魚  
【砰】  
——會反作用于你自己的  
————…

——卷尾 別勉強  
——又會受傷的  
——哪怕只有一點 已經不想再放任他人讓你受傷之類的了…

P66  
【一具身體裏】

【存在著兩個人】  
——誒——  
——不錯嘛  
——竟然看得到我的形態？

【不對 還有更多 是整個“軍團”】

——再到我身邊來一點  
——跟我說說話吧

P67  
【“過來”】

【“追上他的腳步”】

P68  
【一切消失無蹤】  
【英噚（深度單位） 13歲】

【五色雲彩 散布于天】

——喂 話雖如此  
——這身打扮簡直就是變裝誒  
——你當這是女兒節啊

P69  
——你的那個 比我的要可笑多了  
——流星

——流星？  
——怎麼啦？

————…誒？  
【哈】

——誒？不對…這身打扮是怎麽回事…  
——流星？  
——不…我是『壱星』…

——啊？  
——怎麽了？  
——你是睡迷糊了嗎？

P70  
——犬飼！  
——噢

——我好像有些混亂…腦子裏鬧哄哄的  
【唔~】  
——一會說『我是壱星』…  
一會又都說是『父親』…  
——你那是什麼話啊~~~  
——被惡靈附體了嗎？  
可怕

——因爲太過緊張神經錯亂了嗎？  
——你行不行啊  
——打起精神來！  
【在下犬飼打~擾啦】  
——接下來祭祀儀式才正式開始

——這可是斑目家嫡系合法繼承人的成人冠禮哦！

P71  
——斑目  
——春基嗎…  
——你這是第一次見他吧！

——開始我還挺討厭這次的祭祀儀式來著！  
——為什麼本大爺必須去伺候別人家的小鬼啊！  
本來我就和追隨斑目家的 犬飼一門 不是一路人嘛！

——說什麼給我去巴結奉承斑目家的繼承人啦  
給我去混個臉熟啦  
我老爸死命鑽營才把我強行塞進來當個輔佐哦  
——真是羞耻死了  
——哈哈哈哈哈

——可別迷上我的主人哦

P72  
——開什麼玩笑  
——怎麼可能啊  
他是比我小三歲的小鬼誒？  
——我可是在一瞬間就淪陷了哦

——我打從心底戀慕著春基  
——就只是一瞬間的事

P73  
——雖然這麼說有點對不住你  
我可是重種誒！  
——不會這麼輕易就對誰產生迷戀啊什麼的哦

——是嗎？  
——如果是那樣就好了

——要是淪陷的話可就是地獄了

——看呀！那個魂現被  
——真的假的

P74  
——是和人魚一起的『雙重魂元』（dual phase）  
——斑目家要做到這個地步嗎…——

【嘶鳴】×3  
——不知道哪個才是「實體」…  
——該不會不論哪個都是吧…！？

【一瞬間就淪陷了哦】

【驟停】

【只要一瞬間】

P75  
——嘿

【僅憑一聲】  
【不客氣】

【再 深潛 一點】  
【英噚 18歲】

——我家…  
——這裡是  
——父親的房間…

——雖然大體一樣…——  
——但放的東西不同…

——果然這本書…  
——在我家…

P76  
——流星  
【嚇】

——春基…

——怎麽了？  
——你臉色不太好

——腦子裏有些鬧哄哄的…  
——好像是累到了

——這本書…

P77  
【迅速】

——你捐贈的這本書  
——我先收回去  
——修訂版換上我們倆的聯合署名再捐出去

——我說過好幾次了吧？

——你的東西  
——我一絲一毫都不想交給其他人  
——…都是我的

P78  
——真傻 明明只是本舊書

——不得了啊

——1年級的斑目  
——那是諸侯隨行的儀仗隊嗎

P79  
【焦躁】  
【粗魯】

——嗨

——別縱容他們貼著你糾纏  
——給我記住了 你們這些臭小鬼！

P80  
【笑】  
【嘎 吱】

——別會錯意了 笨——蛋！  
——要是以爲只有你跟那個人睡過的話就大錯特錯了

——比起你 犬飼先生跟他要更般配哦

P81  
——我知道你是什麼時候開始跟他搞上的 你這個人渣混蛋死變態！  
——正常來說 你是禁止跟他接觸的  
——不要誤會他的寬宏大量而得意忘形

——和你在一起 他都被玷污了！  
——識相點 趕快離開吧  
——纏著不放只會顯得你更可憐

——你真覺得這樣辱罵我  
——就能讓我離開春基嗎？

——御神門同學你啊  
——有夠天真的呢  
——你是傻瓜嗎？

P82  
——喂！你是初中部的吧  
——你對棟蛇前輩幹什…

【哢嚓】

——~~~~啊痛！！！  
【脫臼】  
——~~~~唔！！  
——~~~~唔

——你在對我家鶴乙做什麼 前輩  
——壬…  
——壬生…

【過來點】×2

——我啊 完全不在意  
我是個不正常的變態什麼的 春基最瞭解了  
【嘎吱】

P83  
【拉出】  
——你覺得這個是什麼？

【猛地】

——每次跟春基做愛  
——我全~~~~部都  
——一滴不剩地

——小心又珍重~~~~地 采集下來了呢

——我啊 愛著關于春基的任何點滴  
——一~~~~切 他是屬於我的哦  
【瞥】

【寒顫】  
——你…

P84  
——鶴乙！  
【喂】×2  
【別再引發更大的問題了！！】  
【嚇一跳】

——無論我是個多麽變態的傢夥  
【粘稠】  
——春基都和我睡了  
——不是你哦  
——御神門同學

——你回家讓壬生同學之類的幫個忙插入一下不就好了  
【舔】  
——挺適合你的

——我殺了你！！

P85  
——真是像傻瓜一樣啊 春基…  
——大家都如此為你著迷  
——為你瘋狂

——大家因為想要被你所愛而聚集

——明明大家對你如此渴望  
——如此切盼

P86  
——你  
——卻快要消失了嗎…——

【有什麼大事發生的日子 總會下起滂沱傾盆的 暴雨】  
【那天 也是…——】

【還能 再潛深一點嗎？】  
【英噚 15歲】


End file.
